


You, Me And Them

by Supercorp_life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Evil Lillian Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Astra (Supergirl TV 2015), Good Person Lex Luthor, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_life/pseuds/Supercorp_life
Summary: Lena and Kara decide to adopt a pair of twins, things happen people cry and people hug.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	You, Me And Them

September 20th, Lena was on the phone with a florist ordering flowers for Kara "Yes thank you" she said before she hung up then she pressed the button on the intercom" Jess could you please cancel the rest of my appointments for today?" "Yes of course Ms. Luthor" "Thank you, Jess, also when your done, go home and take tomorrow off," Lena said as she started packing up to go home. around half an hour later Lena unlocked the front door and opened the door to their mansion on the outskirts of National City "Darling are you home?" she called out when she entered "In the kitchen _zhao_ " Kara called "Are you cooking dinner?" Lena said as she hugged kara from behind "Maybe but just some spaghetti it'll be done in" Kara was cut off by Lena's phone ringing "This is Lena" Lena Said when she picked up "Ms. Luthor hi this James Anderson from the National City Orphanage you signed up as a foster parent a couple of months ago correct?" "Yes, I did why?" Lena asked, "Well we have a pair of twins in need of a home because we're overcrowded and sadly these kids can't stay here so we wanted to ask if you would come down and meet them?" "Yes of course when?" the words flew out of Lena's mouth before she could react "Could you come down here tomorrow at 10 o'clock?" Mr. Anderson asked hopefully "Yes we'll see you then" "See you then," Mr. Anderson said before he hung up "Who was it?" Kara asked " the orphanage called about a pair of twins in need of a home" Lena stammered out "Really?" "Yeah, they want us to come by tomorrow and meet them" Kara was speechless so she went over to Lena and kissed her sweetly "Well then we better eat and get some sleep" "Yeah," Lena said almost to low to register.

9:55 pm "Are you ready _zhao_ " Kara asked "Yeah I mean I'm nervous, but I'm fine" Lena smiled. Lena walked up to the reception desk but before she could say anything "Ms. Luthor in here" Mr. Anderson called Lena turned to see the man sticking his head out of the door "Please call me Lena and this is my girlfriend" Lena was cut off by Kara "Kara Danvers" Kara smiled as they entered his office "Thank you so much for coming you're the only ones to come down to meet them, the others didn't show up, because they're twins" Mr. Anderson said as they sat down "What really, no one else showed up just cause they're twins" Kara said both shocked and angry but calmed down when Lena took her hand "Sadly yes but let's not talk about that" Mr. Anderson said "Sarah could you go get Hannah and Lillith in here thank you," Mr. Anderson said over the intercom "So Lillith is very quietest of the two she hasn't said a word since she got here and hannah is a litlle more open but she is still very quiet from what i gathered they were abused by theire parents" Lena tensed up and she could feel Kara did too but before they fully digested the information the door opened and in came two three year old girls one of them clutching a Supergirl blanked and doll and the other just had a comic about Supergirl "Hannah is the one with the comic and Lillith is the one with the blanked and doll," the woman behind them said. "Hi my name's Lena this is my girlfriend Kara," Lena said as she kneeled and gestured to herself and Kara "Do you like Supergirl?" the girls just nodded very slightly "Did you know I'm friends with supergirl," Lena said kneeling to be on the same level as them Hannah looked up but Lillith still stared at the ground "really?" Hannah asked "Yeah she's actually my best friend," Lena said and smiled at the girl "Is she nice?" Lillith asked softly "Yes she is one of the nicest people I know next to Kara" Lena was a little shocked but at the same time happy "Would the two of you like to come to stay with us?" Kara asked gently as possible.

After what seemed like hours they both nodded "Ok then why don't you pack your things while I talk to Lena and Kara" Mr. Anderson said softly when they left to pack their things he turned to them "Ok you'll need to sign these" once that was done they all went out of the office to wait for the girl's witch was only about a minute they had to wait when the girls came walking over with a little plastic bag each. "Are you ready to go?" Mr. Anderson asked and they both just nodded, "do you want ice cream?" Lena asked them once they got in Lena's Tesla model X and they both seemed confused but nodded anyway. "I'm gonna go grab the ice cream while you show them around," Kara said and Smiled Lena nodded and started walking off to show them they're room "So this is you're room, and if you ever want your own bedroom all you have to do is ask," Lena said smiling softly at them while they looked around in awe and she let them take it all in. Once they turned around Lena walked across the hall and opened the door to her and Kara's bedroom "And this is me and Kara's room if you ever need anything all you have to do is come in whether its a nightmare or something else, now do you want to see the pool or have ice cream first "Ice cream" they both said hesitantly as if they would be punished if they said the wrong thing, Lena made a metal note find and punish the people that did this to them "well then why don't we go get some ice cream before Kara can eat it all" Lena said smiling waiting for them to follow her into the kitchen. After ice cream and dinner, it was bedtime and kara had of course gotten the girls Supergirl pajamas, about an hour or so later Lena and Kara were laying in bed talking when Kara heard crying coming from across the hall so she got out of bed "What's wrong Kara?" Lena asked with worry written all over her face "the girls are crying" she said already crossing the hall to their room "Hey what's wrong Lillith, did you have a nightmare" Kara asked softly and Lillith nodded so Kara picked her "Do you want to come to sleep with me and Lena _ukiem_?" again she just nodded "Hannah?" all she heard was a sniffle "Do you want to sleep with us to?" "yes," she said so low that if Kara didn't have super hearing she wouldn't have heard it "come here inah" Kara said as she moved to pick Hannah up and go back to Lena in their room.

The next morning Lena woke up cuddled around, Hannah, Lillith, and Kara and thought "I could get used to this," she felt Lillith begin to stir, so she picked her up and kissed the top of her head "did you sleep well Lillith?" she whispered as she left the bedroom, Lillith just griped Lena's shirt tighter "Are you hungry inah?" Lena asked softly "yes, Miss Lena?" Lillith asked sleepily "yes sweetheart?" Lena inquired "What does that word mean?" Lillith asked softly "It can be translated to mean child and daughter," Lena said, "Ok, Can we make pancakes?" Lillith asked while hugging on to Lena tighter " of course, is it okay if I call you Lily?" Lena asked smiling softly Lillith just nodded Lena smiled "do you want the pancakes to look like Supergirl's emblem?" Lena asked her while setting her down on a chair "Really can we do that?" Lily asked brightly "Yes if you Promise to not call me miss Lena it makes me feel old," Lena said smiling "Sorry please don't hurt me," Lily said as she started to cry "Oh no sweetheart it was a joke I'm so sorry I made you think I was gonna hurt you I'll never hurt you," Lena said hugging Lily and kissing the top of her head rocking from side to side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger  
> This is my first fanfic, hope you liked it :)
> 
> Sarah <3


End file.
